El Peor Error
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: SUMMARY: Jasper podría cometer el peor error de su vida, y es Alice quien esta allí a su lado para ayudarlo a superarlo… leer la historia, el summary no la describe muy bien


SUMMARY: Jasper podría cometer el peor error de su vida, y es Alice quien esta allí a su lado para ayudarlo a superarlo… (leer la historia, el summary no la describe muy bien)

Les recomiendo que mientras lean el oneshot escuchen:

.- UN ANGEL LLORA –IL DIVO

EL PEOR ERROR

_La muerte es fácil, apacible. La vida es más difícil…_

JASPER POV

A la corta edad de 24 años se dice que un ser humano esta en la capacidad física y mental de saber que va a hacer con su vida, pero yo Jasper Hale no lo sabia y tampoco lo llegaría a saber, pues hoy mi vida va a terminar; si como lo supones lector hoy mi vida acabara por mi propia voluntad, todo lo que un día quise ya no esta, la perdí por mis estúpidos miedos, ella siempre me quiso como a un amigo, como pude ser tan ingenuo al pensar que ella quería algo mas que una amistad, en estos momentos me siento perdido no encuentro una razón para vivir; ella fue todo para mi, se acabo hoy su corazón le pertenece a el, a la escoria de James, si tan solo pudiese cambiar ese detalle pero no puedo así que voy a acabar con todo de una vez el dolor se ira, la tristeza acabara y Alice podrá ser feliz junto a el sin que yo perjudique mas su vida. A continuación te muestro las cartas que le voy a dejar a todos mis amigos, a mi hermana, a mis padres y a Alice

_**Queridos Edward y Bella:**_

_**Se que en estos momentos se estarán preguntando por que lo hice; sin embargo eso solo lo sabrá Alice en su carta; ella decidirá si se los cuenta o no. Quiero agradecerles por todo su cariño, por las tardes de nuestra infancia donde disfrutábamos de ser niños, donde decíamos que parejas saldrían de nuestro grupo, siempre dijimos que el Sobre protector de Edward terminaría con la patosa de Bella y que bien nos resulto esa predicción ahora viene en camino la pequeña Renesmee Carlie el fruto de todo su amor, solo les pido que cuando le hablen del tío Jasper nunca le digan la forma tan cobarde como termino su vida, no quiero ser un mal ejemplo hasta después de muerto. Háblenle de lo mucho que la quise aunque no la llegue a conocer, de aquellas aventuras que de niños vivimos y que después de grandes añorábamos con repetir, por favor no la dejen mucho tiempo con Emmett ya saben lo que dicen: "Las malas mañas se pegan" no queremos que la pequeña se acostumbre a realizar bromas tan pesadas. Pero quien soy yo para decirles lo que deben o no, decirle a su hija después de todo no soy el más indicado para dar consejos. Gracias por todo su apoyo y aliento en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, mil gracias. No se sientan culpables por mi decisión nunca nadie sospecho y ustedes menos que el silencioso Jasper pudiese hacer algo así, me despido de ustedes esperando que me recuerden por los momentos felices que juntos vivimos.**_

_**Su amigo**_

_**Jasper**_

Culmine la primera de mis cuatro cartas la coloque en el sobre y lo selle colocándole los nombre de Edward y Bella. La siguiente carta más difícil que la primera es para mi hermana Rosalie y mi cuñado Emmett.

_**Rosalie y Emmett:**_

_**Son muchas las razones por las que escribo esta carta, quiero agradecerles por todo su amor y cariño, si Emmett sueno muy cursi pero total no estaré allí para aguantar tus bromas siempre tan pesadas; Rose no llores por mi estaré junto a nuestros padres, en un lugar lleno de luz, donde no hay dolor, donde puedo descansar de todo lo que me causa pesar se que no era la manera correcta, pero si fue la mas fácil que encontré; si algún día llegases a tener hijos con Em por favor cuídalos dales todo el amor, cuidado, cariño y protección que me brindaste a mi, se su mejor amiga como lo fuiste conmigo. Se que Emmett algunas veces te saca de tus casillas pero entiéndelo es porque te ama que se comporta de esa manera. Cuídense mutuamente y cuiden de los corazones de Esme y Bella, pero en especial el de Alice; ellas no son tan fuertes como tu Rose, les costara un poco mas comprender mis acciones no digo que tu las comprenderás a la primera pero si la respetaras como siempre lo hiciste con mis decisiones. Rose sigue demostrando la grandiosa mujer que eres y Emmett sigue dándole siempre la razón a ella, porque aunque no lo sepas ese es el secreto detrás de su fuerte relación.**_

_**Con Cariño y respeto**_

_**Jasper.**_

La siguiente carta es más sencilla y a la vez difícil es para aquellas personas que fueron mis segundos padres, Carlisle y Esme.

_**Mama y Papa**_

_**Los llamo así porque eso fueron para mi, fueron la claridad en la oscuridad que fue mi vida después de perder a mis padres, fueron mis héroes al rescatarnos tanto a Rose como a mi cuando éramos solo unos niños de ese horrible orfanato; gracias por quererme con mis defectos y virtudes, gracias por los tantos momentos bellos vividos juntos pero sobre todo gracias por darme algo que considere perdido, una familia y aunque ni mi gemela ni yo fuésemos sus hijos biológicos siempre nos demostraron un profundo amor como si lo fuésemos. Espero disculpen mi cobardía, se que esos no fueron los valores con los que nos educaron pero en el fondo de mi corazón ansió que algún día me entiendan y me perdonen. Carlisle y Esme gracias por su apoyo incondicional nunca los olvidare; sigan siendo ese pilar fundamental de nuestra familia Los Cullen, denle en igual o mayor medida el amor que me dieron a mi a las generaciones futuras. Se que siempre supieron mis sentimientos por la pequeña pixie, les agradezco por guardarme ese y otros tantos secretos; en gran medida tomo la decisión de abandonar este mundo por la profunda depresión que siento. Por favor cuiden de Alice, ese chico James no me da mucha confianza, yo ya no estaré aquí para protegerla y no saben como lo lamento. Gracias por todo y como último favor les suplico que me guarden en sus memorias por los buenos momentos y no por mi trágico final.**_

_**Los amo. Su hijo (si después de esto continúan llamándome así)**_

_**Jasper**_

El teléfono suena insistentemente, pero no pienso contestar. Ya tengo las tres primeras y mas fáciles de mis cuatro cartas, si estas leyendo bien esas fueron las mas fáciles, porque ¿como puedes decirle al amor de tu vida que la amas y luego acabas con tu vida?; si, la vida no es tan fácil. Coloco en orden los sobres con las cartas para mis hermanos y mis padres. Luego comienzo con la carta más importante de todas, la de mi pequeña duende Alice

_**Mi amada Pixie**_

_**Si, eres mi amor secreto, siempre calle mis sentimientos por temor, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, lo se éramos muy pequeños tu con 10 y yo con 12 años, créeme cuando te digo que eres la mujer mas bella que mis ojos llegaron a ver, eres increíblemente perfecta con ese andar de bailarina, con la manera en que puedes ir todo un día de compras y no te cansas, con las enormes energías que tienes por vivir. Fui y soy un cobarde por no armarme de valor luego de todo este tiempo para decirte mis sentimientos por ti; en el instituto me moría de celos al ver la forma como te miraban los chicos como si fueras un trozo de carne, como me dolía cada vez que salías con un chico y luego llorabas por el como si fuera tan importante para merecer tus lagrimas, me sentía fatal por no ser yo el que te llevara a comer, al cine o simplemente a dar un paseo por el parque.**_

_**Ahora es demasiado tarde para eso, sabes los únicos que siempre sospecharon y llegaron a conocer mis sentimientos por ti fueron Carlisle y Esme, con su sabiduría y experiencia es muy difícil engañarlos. Por favor cuídate mucho, no confíes en todo el mundo, yo no estaré aquí para cuidarte y protegerte. Espero no sufras mucho por mi perdida, créeme mi intensión no es que sufras, solamente no aguanto el dolor que crece en mi pecho, y no es para menos luego de la preposición que te hizo James esta noche, no sabes como me moría de ganas por golpearlo pero tuve que contenerme y marcharme para no escuchar tu respuesta y no arruinar tu felicidad, espero que el sepa cuidar de ti, aunque no confié en el espero que te haga feliz, si tienen hijos ojala se parezcan mucho a ti, pues serán los segundos niños mas hermosos que el mundo ha visto, por supuesto tu ocupas el primer lugar .**_

_**Solo quiero aclararte que María no fue mas que una distracción para tratar de olvidarte pero me fue imposible, siempre fui bueno disimulando y fingiendo, pues la practica hace la excelencia, durante toda mi vida oculte mis sentimientos por ti, que mas practica que eso.**_

_**No quiero que pienses que es tu culpa mi partida, la culpa en esta ocasión es solo mía. No te preocupes por mi estaré en un lugar mejor; no llores por mi, estaré en un lugar lleno de luz, donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad donde puedo descansar, es tan bello allí como nunca lo imagine. La gente dice que no se muere de amor pero es mentira y yo soy la prueba de que es cierto pues el amor me trajo la desilusión lo que me llevo a tomar esta horrible pero fácil situación**_

_**Quiero que sepas que me encantaba cuando me usabas como tu Ken tamaño real, pues eso me demostraba que era importante para ti de alguna manera, aunque solo fuese para practicar tus dotes de diseñadora.**_

_**Siempre llevare en mi alma y en mi corazón, aunque este se detenga, los buenos y bellos momentos que vivimos; nos veremos en otra vida si tengo la fortuna de volver a encontrarte.**_

_**No uses a la pobre Renesmee ni a tus futuros sobrinos e hijos como muñecos porque sino sus padres se enojaran muchísimo, cuídalos mucho. Cuéntales todas nuestras travesuras de la infancia.**_

_**Y te lo repito siempre te ame, te amo y te amare…**_

_**Siempre tuyo, quien te amo**_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_**P.S: TE AMO…cuéntale cuanto quieras a los chicos de mis razones para morir pero solo a ellos, por favor, no quiero defraudar aun más a Carlisle y Esme. Y disculpa haber arruinado tu cumpleaños**_

Lentamente doble esta carta, la metí en su sobre sellándola con un beso. Miro la considerable cantidad de pastillas que me ayudaran a cumplir mi cometido. Las tomo con mis manos para llevarlas a mi boca, suavemente las trago y voy entrando poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

A lo lejos escucho la voz más hermosa de todas, ahogada en dolor que me pide que no la deje que soy importante; pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí.

La oscuridad no es tan mala, pero esta llena de soledad, de repente veo un destello de luz hay dos figuras humanas allí son ellos, mis padres están allí, me sonríen y se acercan un poco; han de venir por mi para guiarme en este nuevo camino.

Hijo, el supremo te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir, no la desaproveches, tienes que vivir por los Cullen, por Rose, y en especial por Alice, a los dos juntos les espera un gran futuro, lleno de amor y alegría- dice mi padre con voz seria mientras mi madre sonríe y se dan la vuelta.

Por favor, dile que no use a los niños, como muñecos de tamaño real, eso no les va a gustar y diles todos los días cuanto los quieres, te amamos cielo.- expreso mi madre y con eso volví a quedar en una oscuridad total.

Escucho el suave pi, pi pi de una maquina, siento mi pecho húmedo y un pequeño peso es mi costado, algo que abraza; abro lentamente mis ojos y observo lo mas bello del mundo, he de haber cumplido mi cometido morí e ido al cielo, lo que es raro siempre pensé que los suicidas no entrabamos al cielo pero que importa ya, poco a poco apego mas su cuerpo al mío en un abrazo infinito…

**ALICE POV**

Me siento mal, como pude caer tan bajo, estar con alguien a quien no amo solo por compañía, por despecho, James es un gran chico aunque hay cosas de el que no termino de comprender. Esta noche es un día especial es mi cumpleaños me harán una fiesta en casa de mis padres, allí van a estar mis padres, mis hermanos con sus esposas, mi novio y él; desde hace tanto tiempo que lo amo en secreto, desde antes de conocerlo, cuando mis padres llegaron con el y Rose luego de adoptarlos. Siempre me moría de celos por las chicas que lo devoraban con sus ojos y yo sin poder reclamar nada pues no era más que su hermana adoptiva y amiga. La única persona que se entero de mis sentimientos fue Bella mi mejor amiga a quien nunca pude ocultarle nada, sin embargo creo que mis padres sospechaban algo.

Estoy entrando a la casa de mis padres, donde crecí y compartí todos mis sueños e ilusiones, aquella casa que guardo mis secretos. Todos corren a abrazarme pero yo solo quiero que unos brazos me rodeen.

Feliz cumpleaños hija- dicen mis padres Carlisle y Esme

Felicidades. Me dice Rose mientras ella y Em me abrazan, este ultimo casi asfixiándome

Emmett baja a Alice que ya esta morada- ese fue Edward el mas sensato de mis hermanos, Emmett automáticamente me suelta

Felicitaciones duende- me dice Edward, mientras el y Bella con su pancita ya grandecita me rodean con sus brazos.

Me permiten felicitar a mi novia?- pregunta James, mi hermano y cuñada se mueven rápidamente con una mala cara, a ninguno de ellos le agrada mucho mi novio.

Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor- y con eso me besa en los labios, pero esos no son los labios que deseo probar, donde esta el? , Acaso se olvido de mi cumpleaños?, acaso no soy importante para el?.

Luego de que culminara el beso de James, miro a todos lados y allí estaba Él mirando por el ventanal trasero de la casa, con su perfecto porte, en eso el voltea y me sonríe solo un poco y se va acercando hacia donde yo estoy.

Feliz cumpleaños Pixie- me dice con dulzura mientras me abraza y yo recuerdo nuestros apodos de niños, aunque a decir verdad nunca los olvide.

Gracias, Jazz- le digo y sonrió.

Tin, tin, tin se escucha el chocar de una cucharilla con una copa.

Buenas noches, espero que todos la estén pasando bien, Alice cariño puedes acercarte un momento- dice James

Anda ve, que te solicitan- dice Jasper con un tono de voz diferente.

Voy hasta donde se encuentra mi novio, de pie en medio de la sala con los invitados rodeándole.

Alice Cullen, se que es poco el tiempo que llevamos de novios, se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y también se que seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo si pudiese pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y hoy aquí en frente de tus familiares y amigos te digo por favor Cásate conmigo Alice.- estoy impresionada con su petición, pero soy sacada de mi shock con el portazo que se escucho.

Automáticamente comienzo a mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba Jasper; él no esta allí, él se fue y todo lo que pienso es en ir tras Jazz, y un mal presentimiento comienza a crecer en mi pecho, miro a James que espera una respuesta y se la doy

Lo siento mucho James, no puedo, yo no te amo- digo con sinceridad

Pues eso no es lo que me demostrabas antes- dice él sujetándome fuertemente por el brazo haciéndome daño

James me lastimas- digo con dolor

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie- dice furioso

Suelta a Alice en este preciso momento idiota- dice Emmett mientras Edward, Carlisle y mis primos Demetri y Alec se interponen entre James y yo.

James mejor vámonos amigo- dicen Félix y Laurent, sus amigos, mientras lo sujetan para llevárselo.

Estas bien Alice?- pregunta mi madre mientras Rose y Bella revisan mi brazo, y mis hermanos y padre despiden a los invitados. Mis primos iban detrás del coche de James para asegurarse que no se devolviera.

Si estoy bien, pero donde esta Jasper no lo veo, a donde ha ido?- pregunto mientras me levanto.

Él se ha ido Al, cuando escucho la propuesta de James, se fue enojado- me responde Bella mientras acaricia su vientre.

Oh por Dios no- salgo corriendo y me voy en mi coche, a buscar al amor de mi vida, pero aun continúo con un mal presentimiento, el pecho me duele.

En estos momentos donde se abra metido Jasper, en su consultorio no esta, no esta en el parque su lugar favorito, solo queda un sitio: Su Apartamento. Ahora no creo que mi porsche turbo es muy rápido, intento llamarlo pero solo escucho:

_Te has comunicado con Jasper Hale, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono…piiiii._

Maldición Jasper contesta.- estoy enojada parece que todos los semáforos están en rojo para mi pero no importa me pasare la luz, después pagare las multas.

Voy lo mas rápido que puedo, llego al edificio donde vive Jazz, pero que tal si quiere estar solo, que tal si no siente lo mismo que yo, y si me rechaza. No importa tengo que decirle lo que siento por el. Entro directamente al ascensor, este aparato parece tardar más de la cuenta. Saco mi copia de las llaves de su apartamento, el me las dio para que pasara por su casa mientras el estaba en una conferencia. Abro rápidamente la puerta, todas las luces están apagadas solo se ve el reflejo de la luz de su estudio, así que me dirijo hacia allí, pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando encuentro al amor de mi vida inconsciente al lado de un montón de pastillas y unas cartas.

Jasper por favor no me dejes, te amo eres mi vida, me escuchas, por favor no me dejes.- digo al borde de las lagrimas agarro el teléfono y llamo al 911 por una ambulancia

Mientras espero me coloco a un lado del cuerpo de mi amor, y beso suavemente sus labios, mientras le pido a el supremo que no se lo lleve por que lo amo con mi vida.

Siento los pasos en el pasillo, los paramédicos están allí, lo suben a una camilla, mientras vamos bajando le marco a mi padre para que nos espere en el hospital y para que le avise a la familia, el siempre es el mas sensato para dar una mala noticia…

Las horas pasan lentamente, todos me hablan, me piden que me tranquilice, no los puedo escuchar, pero como lo hago si Jasper, el amor de mi vida, se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Por fin veo a mi padre caminando hacia nosotros:

Papa, como esta el?- me apresuro a preguntar.

Esta estable, pero débil, tenia una gran cantidad de drogas en sus sistema, lo han trasladado a la 2116, una habitación privada, pasara unos días en observación, mientras su sistema se limpia y se recupera.- dice mi padre en tono profesional

Podemos verlo.- preguntan mi madre y Rose al mismo tiempo, yo ya no las escucho voy caminando rápidamente a la habitación.

Cuando entro el esta allí con un tanque de oxigeno conectado, y un montón de cables y agujas por todo su cuerpo, tan quieto, tan perfecto como siempre. Me acerco a el y le tomo sus manos entre las mías.

-El estará bien Al, Jasper siempre ha sido un chico muy fuerte.- dice Edward mientras toca mi hombro.

- Por que lo hizo Edward?.- esa pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza.

No lo se, pero tuvieron que ser muy fuertes sus motivos.- dice el mientras observa a su mejor amigo tendido en esa horrible cama de hospital.

- Edward, hijo, es mejor que lleves a Bella para la casa tiene que descansar, en su condición las emociones fuertes la afectan.- le aconseja mi madre.

- Es mejor que todos vayan a descansar, yo me quedo en el hospital, para una guardia y así aprovecho y estoy al pendiente de Jasper.- dice mi padre.

- Ni sueñes con que me voy a ir, papa, yo me quedo con Jasper acá y todos los demás si se van a descansar, mañana pueden venir temprano de visita.- digo con voz firme.

- Esta bien, pero Alice dame las llaves de tu apartamento para traerte una muda de ropa.- dice Bella con voz autoritaria de futura mama.

- Aquí están y toma las llaves del de Jasper, él también necesitara una muda de ropa.- le digo mientras le tiendo las llaves a Edward, no quería que Bella viera el lugar donde casi muere Jazz.

Ya estoy sola con Jasper, el sofá es incomodo y frio, así que opto por recostarme a su lado y lloro, lloro por que estuve a punto de perderlo, porque estuve a punto de no decirle mis sentimientos, lloro como nunca había llorado en mi vida.

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Despierta cariño, que llegaremos tarde- me dice el hombre que amo en el oído

Con una condición- digo con los ojos aun cerrados

Cual mi pequeña pixie?- me dice el entre risas

Que me den mi besito de buenos días- digo con un puchero

Mmmm eso es solucionable- dice besando mis labios- dios no puedo creer que me quieras luego de lo que casi hice hace dos años, iba a cometer el error mas grande de mi vida

Tu lo has dicho "casi" lo hiciste; casi cometías un terrible error y mira que por poco no conocias al pequeño Gabriel, pero al final todo te salió mal gracias a Dios- le digo- Todo fuese sido un error fatal.

No lo podría haber dicho mejor- me dice Jasper, mientras nos levantamos, hoy es domingo y por costumbre familiar vamos a pasar el dia con nuestros padres. Ya hace dos años que me case con Jasper y por ahora tenemos un hijo, quien no le perdió pista a su padre, solo en el color de ojos y en lo hiperactivo se parece a mi.

**NOTA:**

Merezco algún Review?

Dime que te pareció? Aunque sea: "oye no escribas mas", "esta buena", "esta mala"… o cualquier cosa son bien recibidas las criticas.

Una sugerencia para el futuro?

Algun Vampiro (se aceptan los Volturis) o lobo para mi? xD

Atte: Barbie Hale Black


End file.
